1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and more particularly, to a washing machine control method and a washing machine using the same, in which an audio circuit is variously utilized in conjunction with specific washing machine operations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a washing machine is an apparatus for washing laundry by composite reactions of, for instance, friction between the laundry and a water current due to, for example, a pulsator; friction between the laundry and an inner surface of a tub, including an agitator; and the cleaning power of a detergent mixed with the water. A general washing machine is shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cover 2 and display 3 are provided to an upper part of an outer case 1 and a base 4 is coupled to a lower part of the outer case 1. An outer tub 5 is installed within the outer case 1 and a damper 6 provides elasticity to the outer tub 5. An inner tub 7 is installed within the outer tub 5 and a pulsator 8 is installed within the inner tub 7. A drive motor 9 generating a rotational force and a clutch 12 transferring the rotational force are installed under the outer tub 5. The clutch 12 transfers the rotational force to a dewatering shaft 10 to rotate the inner tub 7 or to a washing shaft 11 to rotate the pulsator 8.
Typically, the washing machine as described above is further provided with an audio generator, such as a piezoelectric buzzer, for outputting a simple mechanical sound to notify a user of an operational malfunction or the completion of an operational cycle. Such an audio generator, however, is limited to the output of a single type of sound, which is often unpleasant to the ear. Furthermore, it is difficult to control a buzzer to distinguish the completion or operational status of one among a variety of washing machine operations.